Sonic Generations Rugrats Version
by gravityfallslover34
Summary: when Time Eater sends both the Rugrats and the Rugrats All Grown Up into the white world they team up with Classic and Modern sonic while meeting their younger counterparts and his friends to fix the flow of time and defeat sonic 's arch nemesis Dr. Eggman
1. Green Hill Zone

Chapter 1 : Green Hill Zone

Disclamier : Rugrats & Rugrats All grown up belong to Arlene Klasky Sonic The Hedgehog , characters & Levels belong to Yuji Naka

(A/N) this story uses Levels from Both Versions of Sonic Generations

Tommy and the others find themselves in a green filled area with a beautiful lake the soil is brown along with that platforms crumble and spikes are seen in some areas .

Tommy : i guess we have to keep moving forward

Chuckie : Tommy let me go through here

Kimi : just be careful Chuckie

Chuckie : i will

so the level begins with Chuckie grabbing three by jumping Omochao follows Chuckie giving him helpful hints on how to make through Green Hill using his new move the spin attack to take out a buzz bomber and collect ten rings at time

Chuckie : this is kinda fun

he used his second move the spin dash to clear the way of three motorbugs on a small bridge then he reenters the small turbine leading him to some rings in a triangle shape reaching a long path using the spring to be launched in the air to the next portion of the level he has to cross the platform before it crumbles using the upper route running across three green small paths jumping on a yellow spring to reach the next upper path spin dashing while jumping on two buzzer bombers moving fast down the ramp taking the lower route Omochao told him to use his spindash to destroy the rock to move foward entering a giant loop running faster reaching the goal post sign at the end of the level .

Angelica : not bad finster

Chuckie : well what can i say i'm the best

Phil : so how do we get out of here ?

Time Eater appeared behind them unleashing a large purple shockwave they turned around to see the monster disrupt time and space time starts to move faster sending them into the white world .The scene shifts to the Rugrats All Grown Up Tommy , Chuckie , Phil , Lil , Susie , Angelica and Kimi were playing video games at the arcade it was friday afternoon Tommy was wearing his light blue jacket with red stripes a orange t shirt dark blue jeans white shoes with red , Chuckie was wearing his brown shirt with a yellow t shirt green jeans and black shoes , Phil was wearing his orange jacket with blue stripes a yellow t shirt dark blue jeans orange shoes with white , Lil was wearing her pink sweater light blue jeans and dark blue shoes with yellow , Susie was wearing her light green headrag a purple jacket with a green and blue t shirt tan pants with a blue belt pink shoes with white , Angelica was wearing a green hat a pink sleeveless shirt orange jeans and green shoes with white and Kimi was wearing her light green shirt with orange sleeves also the number one colored orange a pink t shirt dark blue jeans pink shoes with white Didi and the others were sitting on the couch watching tv .

Didi : they grow up so fast

Charlotte : i know tell me about it

Betty : those were good times having Phil and Lil in my arms giving them a mother's love

Charlotte : i know extactly what you mean

Didi : changing their diapers

Stu : good times

Tommy : okay were finished

Lucy : we wil be there in 4 minutes

Kimi : Lulu and Lou are going to like this

Chuckie : since this is there 2oth anniversay

there was a mini earthquake causing the ground to shake Tommy and the others felt the vibration also everything that they worked to setup was destroyed in the process .

Kimi : what is happening Tommy ?

Tommy : i don't know but it can't be good

Lil : hey look outside

all of them head outside to see time eater create time windows showing previous levels from the Sonic The Hedgehog Series Didi was sucked in first then Lucy , Betty , Howard , Stu , Drew , Charlotte , Randy , Chas and Kira were also sucked in .

Angelica : just who do you think you are anyway ?

Lil : let's attack it

they tried to attack him all at once but knocked away from Time Eater by his arm laying on the ground sensless all of the time wimdows were closed and the screem fades to white suddenly all of them regain their conscious in the white world and green hill zone is seen in white also sonic is there along with his friends .

Sonic : hey are you okay ?

Susie : a little bit thanks for asking

Angelica : so where are we anyway ?

Sonic : we were trying to figure that out too

Chuckie : i see someone frozen in place right there

Espio : i saw her too

Vector : she looks like she's petrified

Charmy : um Vector

Vector : yeah yeah i know i know

Tommy : Chuckie that's Kira

Kimi : you mean that this statue is mom ?

Chuckie : now that you mention it the statue does look like her

Phil : so if she's here then

LiL ; Betty and Howard are here too

Susie : don't forget about Lucy and Randy

Angelica : Charlotte and Drew

Tommy : and Stu

Kimi : hey Chuckie why don't you go check it out

Chuckie : sure Kimi

Chuckie enters his portion of Green Hill Zone the level starts off with him running he uses boost like sonic to increase his speed his aura was brown chaining together a homing attack on the buzzer bombers collecting gold rings also destroying a motorbug reaching the first checkpoint after he goes through the loop running into a spring attacking his two buzzer bombers to reach this yellow grind grinding his way to the next yellow grind collecting more rings while jumping on a crabmeat badnik he has to slide his way to the next checkpoint using dash panels .

Chuckie : i think i'm going to be sick

he collects enough rings to gain a extra life a totem pole falls over to he jumps over it with ease but waits for the small plateform to come down he jumps on the plateform using a spring to go foward and collecting more rings to fill up the boost gauge breaking through the bottom part of the totem pole then there was a group of totem poles falling down toward him he used boost to outrun them to keep from being crushed reaching the goal ring at the end of the level .

Chuckie : i'm glad that's over with

outside Green Hill the color is restored and Kira is now unfrozen Kira and Chuckie stand in front of her smiling because they were glad to see her alive and well.

Kira : i am going to be mentally insane after this .

Chuckie : i hope not

Kimi : anyway why are we here and how do we get back ?

Sonic : i have this feeling that eggman has something to do with all of this

Angelica : you mean the guy that is always trying to kill you and take the emeralds ?

Sonic : yep

Kira : before i was turned to stone i saw something over there in the distance it looked like buldings also a giant nightime casino and large mushrooms everywhere Tommy : Interesting

Angelica : that sounds like something to look into we will be back soon

The Rugrats AGU leave Kira behind The Rugrats appeard beside Kira looking forward at the other levels Kira was confused by what was going on in the white world .

Kira : Kimi when did you get shorter and smaller ?

Kimi : huh ?

Angelica : come one let's go time is almost up

they leave Kira and she starts to wonder if they somehow managed to be sent to the white world just like time Kimi was looking at a large giant ring with picture of the chaos emerald in the middle but the background was colored black .

Kimi : hey guys i think there's chaos emerald in here !

Susie : let's go after it

Angelica : Chuckie

Chuckie : nope

Kimi : fine i'll go get it

she jumps in the giant ring she was now in the special stage chasing her the chaos emerald while racing against the clock too she used the ballons to her advantage filling up he boost gauge in this huge turbine loop collecting more ballons to keep bosst toward the end she obtains red special ballons to continue boosting grabbing the chaos emeralds collect 1 of 7 .

Kimi : i'm good

she leaves the special stage with the chaos emerald Angelica from rugrats was next to go through Chemical Plant to restore color to that stage on her side of the entrance . 


	2. Chemical Plant

Chapter 2 : Chemical Plant

Angelica : okay Dumb babies watch me as i go through here

Tommy : do you always have to insult us ?

Angelica : yes because it's fun

she enters Chemcial Plant starting off with her grabbing three rings going up a small ramp using the moving platforms to reach the upper route which takes her to the lower going through two large loops and hitting a red srping which lead her to a red ring she grabbed it and she entered the tube moving fast heading out of the tube avoiding the blue chemical worm using three spring Catapults to launch herself across then htting another red spring reaching the checkpoint for chemical plant running up to see spiny two of them she took them out she spin dashed into a blue crate hitting another Catapult sending her to the other side destroying more spiny badniks she enters the tube moving inside the tube to two ring boxes .

Angelica : pink Chemical water i have to get out of here before i drown

she swims through the area that is underwater resurfacing just in time before the countdown starts destroying another blue crate she uses the yellow spring to send her left there is a grabber waiting for her she jumps over the grabber then she spin dashes over the array of spikes and breaks more blue crates making her way down the loop jumping over the small gap reaching the end of the level .

Angelica : time to return to those dumb babies

she is sent back to the white world watching the color being restored it was time for the older Angelica to enter her verison of Chemical Plant just before she entered Modern Sonic told her about the Lightspeed dash helping her gather a trail of rings at lightspeed .

Angelica : thanks for the tip

the level starts off with her running down this yellow path she uses her pink boost to pull rings toward her as she jumps through the rainbow ring performing tricks increasing the length of the boost gauge ,going past enemies reaching a large drift area she had to drift and she uses the ramp to reach the lower rail and grind her way to the lower path then she uses quick step to avoid the bombs placed making a turn just before she enters 2D ,she jumps up and grabs the red ring taking the upper path avoiding the chemical pink water while killing spiny jumpin down boosting into three spiny badniks she also uses boost to move the box with ease as a way to move up on the non moving plateform while avoiding the blue worm that pop out and touching the switch to bring up the rest of the path boosting up .

Angelica : almost there i just need to kill the grabber and spiny

she had to time the moving boxes and she jumped on the top one helping move on further into the level she had to slide across the blue water entering a sky diving section after that she had to slide underneath a small narrow space using the rail to stay out of the pink water using the pulley to pull herself up and another rail leading to rainbow ring she performed more tricks reach the last checkpoint of the level bouncing all around grabbing a crane to swing herself around she grabbed another crane swinging herself around to this long path angelica heads up using the dash panels heading towatd the side destroying the box showing a hidden spring to use and she uses it to land on the rail grabbing a red ring while taking the upper path she reaching the end of the level . Kira shows up after angelica finishes the level

Kira : this place stinks it is so full of pollution

Angelica : somebody should really clean this up

back in the white space the color is restored along with Charlotte is unfrozen she pulls out her cellphone trying to contact somebody but everytime she tries there is no response so she gives up and throws her phone away

Angelica : i'm glad that you're safe

Charlotte : thank you Angelica

Tommy : that's two level restored

Phil : i'm going to the casino

Lil : if you develop a gambling problem i swear i will leave you behind

Phil : lil you know where to young the gamble right ?

Lil : of course i do Phil !

Phil's younger self was already there at the casino hoping he can find a soultion to get out of here and return to there timeline Angelica and the babies had to wait outside the level for him to finish . 


	3. Casino Night

Chapter 3 : Casino Night

Phil : Golden Rings here i come

Phil's Younger self enters the Casino Level as Classic the level starts out with Phil standing in front of three gold rings jumping over the pinball flippers jumping on a ring box gaining 1o rings using the conveyor belt to move foward he tries to reach the upper route but fails so he has to take the lower route his name is seen in neon colors as he goes by two blue boxes moving up and down are also seen so he has to wait until the second box to come down then he jumps on the box and the box takes him up he head down to grab 10 more rings .

Phil : these rings are 1ox better than worms

another blue box is moving up and down so phil jumps on the box when the box comes down and the box takes him up he jumps off the box hitting some more ring item boxes using the elevator to go down he spin dashes into a item ring box to him it was item ring box mania he spin dashes down into a spring he has to use force to push down on the spring to push him forward heading toward the loop collecting three rings then landing on a different spring and like the other spring he has to use force to push him up and over using the bumpers to gain extra high he also uses the flipper to send him up into the air landing and the first blue box above collecting three more rings jumps over the two bumpers rolling his way into a flipper heading toward the elevator to take him up this time he spin dashes and jumps at the same time the yellow bumpers help him make it across to the elevator going up there was a secret path leading to a elevator which takes phil up to the last section he lands on the last spring to launch him bouncing everywhere he breaks free from it and he heads toward the goal post after using the bumper to push him over the goal post .

Phil : please let me get a good rank

he looks at his rank evaluation and he receives a d rank on his level this made him upset thinking that he was going to get a s rank on the first try like Angelica did in the Chemical Plant Level he exits the Casino Level annoyed .

Susie : what happened to you ?

Phil : i don't want to talk about it

the color was restored on his side of the Casino Night level it was now time for Phil to enter his version of Casino Night zone he enters the level falling down he starts to boost foward using the flipper to collect two rings instead of three he uses his boost again to move up really fast he tries to attack the egg pawns in the level but they have shields to block his homing attack he runs around down past the slot machine his name along with Lil's name can be seen in neon colors running around a loop that is upside down he uses the flipper to jump through two rainbow rings using the upside down loop to move foward . heading down the lower path using to the flipper to send himself up but he falls down forcing to use the spring to push him forward he pulnges into two egg pawns touching a bumper bouncing him eveywhere to a elevator that takes him up he plunges into a egg pawn running over a slot machine with eggman's , sonic's and tail's face he heads up touching a dash panel while boosting he moves faster there is a smal bridge that moves along with him he enters the eggman wheel spinning him around he jumps to the next one making that one glow gathering over 100 rings to earn a one up then to the last one he jumps off heading toward another elevator to take him up he uses his boost to grab the pulley he plunges into three more egg pawns heading toward goal ring to end the level .

Phil : i hope i did good

he looks at his rank evaluation and he receives his a rank he was pleased with the result Lil was wating for him outside hoping that he didn't develop a gambling problem .

Phil : i just scored big time

Kimi : that 's great

the color was restored on the other side and Betty was unfrozen she started to have problems with her back so Lil had had to hold betty up so keep her from falling down .

Phil : i hope your back recovers in time

Betty : don't worry it will

Phil was going to have to battle to obtain the purple emerald from Sonic's first arch rival Metal Sonic who was also in the white space Guardianing the purple emerald with his life . 


	4. Metal Sonic

Chapter 4 : Metal Sonic

Phil : hey can i have that purple emerald please ?

Metal Sonic : if you want this emerald then you will have to face in a rival battle

Phil : so where do want to have this Rival Battle ?

Metal Sonic : Stardust Speedway

Phil : you're on

so Phil and Metal Sonic are transported to Stardust Speedway the scene shows Phil running down when Metal Sonic appears behind him using his elecric shield to destroy the part of the path that he was on almost plummeting to his death phil grabs the first piece of the plateform to jump across other pieces of the plate form metal sonic charges at him he counter attacks by spin jumping on his head metal recovers and her persues Phil the battle is now starting .

Phil : is that all you got Metal ?

Metal sonic attack him by spinning he dodges and counter attacks by hitting him Metal uses his electric shield so Phil stays away from him until the shield is gone then he hits him again then he starts to throw street light at him metal starts to smoke so phil hit him again metal uses his last attack so phil has to use the upper plateform to avoid his attack dealing the final blow metal was about to come down Phil leaps up in the air and kick him toward the sky exploding in the process .

Phil : i win

the purple emerald comes toward him and he places the purple emerald in his pocket the boss gate is open now Susie decideds that she wiil fight the next boss that eggman has .

Angelica : if you lose then you will say that i'm the best

Susie : you wish Angelica

Kimi : i'm placing all my bets on Susie

Chuckie : me too

Lil : me three

Phil : me four

Angelica : are you going to place a bet on who is the best ?

Tommy ; no because i already know who is the best

Susie takes the Purple emerald from phil and she uses it's magical power to make the boss gate open after that she gives the purple emerald back she jumps in finding herself in the mirror room getting ready to face the boss Tommy and the others also enter the mirror room and they release that there is two of them in the white world .

Dr Eggman : i hope you liked looking at yourself in the mirror when i'm done with you there will be nothing left to see

Kimi : dr Eggman sonic's arch Nemesis

just then Susie starting running toward the open door so Susie was following her trying to get answers but the door closed just before she could go in and she hit smashed right into the wall .

Tommy : what just happened ?

Susie : i just saw myself when i was younger

Angelica : so besides Didi we have the younger version of us

Chuckie : that's awesome

Susie was now inside getting ready to face the boss without knowing about Eggman's machines and weapons and many more thing he has during his years fighting sonic . 


	5. Death Egg Robot

Chapter 5 : Death Egg Robot

the scene opens in space where the Death Egg From Sonic The Hedgehog 2 , Sonic The Hedgehog 3 , Sonic and Knuckles Susie was running down this hallway when she had to stop because she was about to fall off the edge there is a mini rumble and the Death Egg Robot is seen being lifted up with his robotic arms and robotic hands with three robotic spikes on each hand Dr Eggman's past self activate the robot the eyes start to glow making it's battle pose so Susie gets and up and she prepares herself for a fight .

Susie : okay you piece junk bring it on

the boss battle starts with Susie grabbing three rings for protection the robot slowly walks to her using the lock on attack to extended the hand but misses so the he tries to crush her with the robot's feet she runs to the other side quickly and counter attacks by hitting the green target on the robots back knocking him down on his chest .

Dr Robotnik : clever

he gets back up and turning to robot around to face Susie for a second attempt using the lock on to attack her again Susie runs right behind the robot hitting the green target again .

Dr .Roboltnik : you're just as bad as sonic is !

Susie : what you see is what you get

they reach the Death Egg Zone with a large window showing the earth the robot jumps on the ground causing her to land on the plateform now the robot's arm was following her everywhere she went so she stepped on a switch to make a bomb appear forcing his hand to be caught in the bombs explosion she runs across the arm attacking the head with a spin jump .

Dr, Robotnik : you're going to pay for that

he tries again to attack her his arms is caught again by a bomb that appeared so she runs across the arm again hitting him in his head while being shot up into the air the robot starts to malfunction falling over Susie lands on the ground covering herself from the explosion the Boss battle was over .

Dr. Robotnik : that is unacceptable i was suppose to win this time !

Susie : too bad for you

Time Eater abducting Eggman knocking her away he pleads her to save him but it was too late the monster took him away leaving the rest of the Death Egg Robot behind .

Susie : i can't believe i just saw that

The Rugrats and The Rugrats All Grown up where waiting outside the Boss Gate Susie was walking toward her counterpart smiling at her Susie looked her thinking to herself this can't be happening .

Lucy : oh there you are Susie

Susie : hi mom

Tommy : wait Didi but i thought you were ?

Didi : i'm not the Didi that you know

Betty : see we are your parents from you're past life as babies

Angelica : you were dragged into this white world just like we were

Randy : basically

Susie : i just had the best Boss battle Of my life

Modern Sonic : i guess eggman never learns

Modern Tails : nope

Susie : Mushroom Hill is mine

Lil : make sure you find some worms for me

Susie : that's gross

Phil : it feels so good to be twins

Susie was ready to the classic version of Mushroom hill while trying to find worms for Lil as well hoping that they can save the Rugrats All Grown up's Lucy Carmichael from her frozen state . 


	6. Mushroom Hill

Chapter 6 : Mushroom Hill

Susie : okay Mushroom Hill get ready to taste the power of the Carmichael

Mushroom Hill begins with Susie spin dashing heading up to free the animal from it's robotic form she runs around a green loop using the spring to go further into level she also uses the Mushroom top to gain some height collecting a 1o ring item box and she lands on a spring sending her up to encounter the . Madmole

Susie : so far i don't see any worms

then she uses the horizontal bar to leap over a large gap going further into the level using another horizontal bar to free two animals from the two butterdroids she heads down to collect ten more rings and invincibility she goes up however she has to break free from the sticky vine destroying a Mushmeanie and two more butterdroids she spin dashed left into a yellow spring heading toward more loops reaching the end of the level . the trees in the background were filled in with the orginal color of the stage Lil : did you find anyworm for me to eat ?

Susie : sorry Lil i couldn't find any

Lil : i feel sad now Chuckie hold me

Susie : okay my turn

she starts the level off by running collecting three then boosting forward grabbing more rings also uising a propeller to fly up into the air past three butterdroids using her boost again while swinging her body around a pole to the right side using another propeller to avoid more badniks the springs send her into more multiple paths after that she jumps down onto a mushroom top using it to reach the upper part she uses the crumbling mushroom plateforms to head down grabbing another propeller to fly over spikes and a large gap finally reaching the final section where susie is grinding on a rail in a 3d area getting rid of the leafs blocking her way on the rail she uses the spring to homing attack on the wall letting a little bit of sunlight in reaching the large goal ring .

Susie I'm Glad that's over with

so the color returns to the mushrooms also saving howard as well after he is saved he looks around to see betty he runs up to her giving her a hug she'll never forget .

Betty : i'm glad to see you two howie but please take it easy

Howard : sorry honey

Angelica : before i go to the special stage i need to change

Tommy : there is no wardrobe here

Angelica : yes there is

Kimi : yeah right

Angelica : there is one right behind

Kira : i see it

so Angelica heads toward the wardrobe to change and she comes out of the wardrobe with her red sleeveless shirt light blue pants with orange and yellow roses designs and green shoes she is ready to enter the special stage to obtain the third chaos emerald the background was yellow this time Angelica starts running and she grabs the different colored ballons to boost foward also grabbing the red ballons to refill the boost gauge while avoiding the bombs placed everywhere the boost gauge is empty so Angelica has to run at normal speed until she grabs more ballons for boosting grabbing the yellow chaos emerald and placing it in her back pocket leaving the special stage .

Angelica : okay so what's next ?

Tommy : Sky Sanctuary

Angelica : you think we can find gold there

Lil : no Angelica

Tommy : hey younger me

Tommy : yes

Tommy : let's go Restore that level so that we can save Stu

they were almost done with the Genesis Era Tommy had to face the final boss of the Genesis Era and maybe the most challenging boss of ever to face by someone other than sonic . 


	7. Sky Sanctuary

Chapter 7 : Sky Sanctuary

before Angelica enters the classic version of Sky Sanctuary she sneaks into Modern Angelica's Wardrobe and she finds her pink cheerleader outfit with the letter A and her pink skirt along with Pink rollerblades .

Classic Angelica : hey everybody look i found my cheerleading outfit from the episode America's wackiest Home videos !

Modern Angelica : you snuck into my wardrobe ?

Classic Angelica : yes i did

Modern Angelica : note to self keep wardobe locked away from Classic Angelica

so Classic Angelica used the time window to enter Sky Sanctuary and the level begins the same as it did when sonic and or tails entered with the EggRobos flying in the back ground along with the new Death Egg rising she jumps on the switch making the bridge appear while destroying a eggrobo using a moving vine to take her up she also jumps over spikes onto a white cloud to collect a red ring she spin dashed into three ring item boxes and then she jumped on two more clouds . using the upper path heading into a small with a spring inside sending her up she spin jumps on two egg robos to reach the upper route jumping on another moving vine she jumps off that and she uses the egg robo to jump on the vine taking it up to jump on two more clouds she moves forward heading down collecting two ring boxes and a power sneaker upgrade the music was moving faster .

Classic Angelica : get out of the way eggrobo for i put you in my toy box

she attacks them and there is another spring to use she heads up jumping on plateforms moving really fast she encounters a warp gate to teleport amd she uses that to reach the checkpoint the death egg is still rising she uses her spin dash to move foward really fast to reach the yellow spring and she uses that to jump on three clouds obtaining the second red ring she emcounters a spinning top to avoid falling and she jumps off the spinning top and spin dashes into three glass windows reaching the next checkpoint she jumps on the rotating plateform jumping on two springs leading two a yellow spring which leads her too the wall appearing behind her while she heads for the checkpoint using the flipper going past and a eggrobo breaks the glass window using the zippline going inside running into a reds spring heading left jumping on the power sneakers and the music speeds up again she collects 100 rings giving her a 1 up she jumps on the plateform going up to see a egg robo attacking him reaching the second to last checkpoint attacking another egg robo while collecting more rings she jumped on two clouds then the plateform started to crumble behind her so Omachao had to tell her to keep moving from falling off the stage using the middle path to reach the end .

Classic Angelica : i'm going to miss this place considering all the badniks everywhere

she leaves the stage as the color is restored and Modern Angelica is about to start but before she does Classic Chuckie Enables the white world effect so that the color is filled in when Modern Angelica enters the level with a large red rail while the color is being restored as she goes by she goes through three orange rings she homing attacks three Modern Egg Robos after that she jumps on two clouds reaching the trick ramp performing mid air tricks she ends the mid air tricks performing the sonic adventure pose from the cover of sonic adventure she jumps through three more orange rings landing on a moving sqaure plateforms collecting one of the 5 red rings in her portion .

Modern Angelica : can someone tell me the purpose of the red rings

she jumps off the plateform heading toward three rainbow rings she jumps through the left rainbow ring to the second red ring by perform more mid air tricks filling up the boost gauge heading toward the right there is a zipline that Angelica can use to go further attacking another modern egg robo and jumping on another cloud leading to a trick ramp which takes her to the mini garden that is heavliy gaurded by three egg robos and one of them has heat seeking rockets so Angelica jumps on the third robot to reach the upper path entering the inside of SkySanctuary boosting on a rail she bounces around to go even further jumping through more orange rings and she jumps through the top rainbow rings heading inside timing her jump to grab the fourth red ring reaching the third checkpoint she heads left to grind on a red rail she uses the warp to head back outside using the second zipline to reach the fifth red ring she jumps down while trying to stay alive using the quick step to avoid running into the walls destroying the egg robo to keep him for activating the switch and everything around her starts to crumble heading inside one final time using the red springs to head up staying on the parts that are stable angelica jumps and she does a air boost dash to bosst past the robots and run for her life from a crumbling plateform there is zipline there for her to use to reach the end and the death egg is seen rising in the background .

Modern Angelica : lookout Savannah there is going to be a new number one girl in town

Modern Angelica returns to the white world to see Sky Sanctuary on her side restored and Stu Pickles from Rugrats Agu is restored

Stu Pickles : good so now i can go back to inventing more useless things

Modern Angelica : okay since that level is finished the boss gate to end the genesis era should be open now

Modern Tommy : hey Classic Tommy

Classic Tommy : yes

Modern Tommy : why don't you face the final boss for this era

Classic Tommy : i don't know guys

Classic Phil : if you of defeat Big Arm you will be considered the brave one

Classic Tommy : okay i'm in

so Classic Tommy heads toward the third boss gate he uses the emerald power to open the gate and he places the emerald in his diaper he jumps through the gate to face the final boss of Sonic The Hedgehog 3 . 


	8. Big Arm

Chapter 8 : Big Arm

The battle starts off with Big Arm in the background entering the small ring using it's hand to attack Tommy but Tommy attacks him from behind knocking the armor off of him and Big Arm reveals the spike on his arms which scares Tommy but he refuses to give up Big Arms moves slowly toward him using his hand for a powerful push and Tommy jumps over him he comes back a second time and Tommy attacks him his health bar was at one so which meant that Big Arms needs on more hit Big Arms tries to come up from behind but Tommy attacks him dealing the final blow .

Classic Tommy : game over Big Arms

Classic Tommy returns to the White World with a big smile on his face Classic Angelica walked over to him giving him a hug also telling him that he is now the brave one in the family .

Modern Kimi : are we going to the beach next

Modern Tails : yes the next stop is Emerald Coast

Classic Kimi : why is it called Emerald Coast ?

Modern Tails : frankly i have no idea

Modern Kimi : then wait are waiting for let's go to the Emerald Coast

Classic Kimi : hey wait for me !

Chas : so the Emerald coast is the beginning of what era ?

Modern Sonic : Dreamcast Era

Kira : how come we don't have a beach like that in our world ?

Chas : maybe when this is over with we can find one that is identical to Emerald Coast

Charlotte : and if you find any gold please bring them back to me

Modern Kimi : we'll see what we can do

Lucy : i think i see my older self there frozen

Kira : don't worry Kimi has this one covered

Modern Tails : and more thing watch for the killer whales

Modern Kimi : killer whales ?

Modern Sonic : oh yeah they still give my nightmares to this day

Modern Tails : that was 1998 this is 2011 get over it sonic

just before they enter the level a spinner appears before Classic Kimi and she doesn't know what to do so Modern Kimi uses her homing attack to attack him and a second appears so she uses her air boot to dash forward and attack the spinner .

Classic Kimi : i wish i could do that

Modern Kimi : you test out the Homing Attack and the Air Boost Maneuver ?

Classic Kimi : sure

so Classic Kimi gives the Homing attack a try then she jumps up and dashes across the air really fast then she lands on the ground full of enthusiasm.

Modern Kimi : not bad considering this is your first time using it

Classic Kimi : i'm happy to learn new moves

Modern Kimi : you can go back to previous stage and try to see you can do with them

Classic Kimi : yeah !

Modern Kimi : i was so full of energy when i was younger no wonder Kira couldn't keep me still long enough

Classic Kimi stands outside the white world stage looking up at Emerald Coast is yellow she enters the level getting ready to begin the Dreamcast Era . 


	9. Emerald Coast

Chapter 9 : Emerald Coast

The Level begins with Classic Kimi standing outside the Station Sqaure running underneath green trees she jumps up hitting a E-O1 Baby Kiki heading toward a spring to launch ,Herself foward there is a danger sign warning her of a dangerous fall she jumped over a RhinoTank running past more E-O1 Baby Kikis using multiple red springs collecting more rings she has a total of 13 rings .

Classic Kimi : this place is the best place ever

she uses her homing attack to lock onto a Kiki running across this brown board walk into a spring sending into a booster she spindashes through the loop using the catapult to reach the first checkpoint she heads down spindashing into a Rhinotank and jumping over spikes she jumps on more springs collecting more rings then she homing attaks a Rhinotank and a spring moving forward she homing attacks two more Kiki going down really fast destroying more crates she reaches the second checkpoint where she runs through the large loop twice using the last spring to reach the segement where a whale is chasing her jumping over small gaps using a jump panel to fly through the air Classic Kimi uses the small breeze to lift herself up running past a lighthouse entering a small cave running across the wall while timing her jump on red and blue plateforms using the jump panel numbered from 1 to 2 she goes through the last loop while collecting gold rings that were floating in the air she runs across the beach area reaching the goal post .

Classic Kimi : all right i did it

she returns to the white world to see the trees restored in the background and the resort as well it was now time for Modern Kimi to do her verison of Emerald Coast so Act 2 starts off with Modern Kimi running on a bridge boosting her way foward collecting all the gold rings at once using a jump panel smashing her way into a RhinoTank using the breeze keep her in the air to reach the small bridge jumping over small gaps Modern Kimi uses the three dolphins to avoid falling in the water and losing a life collecting more rings to fill up the boost gauge then Kimi runs across the water into three E-O3 Sweepers after that she dashes through 5 orange rings and 1 rainbow rings using the jump panels numbered 1 to 4 collecting 100 rings giving her a extra life reaching the small bridge a whale is chasing after destroying the path behind her running into a red spring the whale jumps up and tries to bite her but Kimi performs mid air tricks to keep from being whale food and the whale hits the rock part of the ground and Modern Kimi reaches the goal ring .

Modern Kimi : Perfect

the color is restored on Modern Kimi's side and Stu was free from his frozen state but in the process he couldn't remember anything so Didi and Tommy did their best to jog his memory but nothing worked .

Lil : well i'm going to the special stage to get the fourth Chaos Emerald maybe that will jog his Memory

so Lil jumps into the giant ring she was now in the fourth special stage collecting ballons to keep the boost gauge full while dodging bombs bouncing everywhere reaching the end of the special stage grabbing the blue chaos emerald .

Phil : we only have three more Chaos Emeralds to get

Stu : what happened and why am i wet ?

Didi : the water from Emerald Coast must have splashed on you

Drew : it's not so bad

Stu : that's easy for you to say

Kira : all right it's time to proceed to the next level

Chuckie : speed highway

Kira : right

Classic Chuckie and Modern Chuckie head to speed highway to save Boris Dotti , Hugh , Edie, Mackie , Timmy Ray , Tammy Fraye, Emmet, Tony ,Ben , Elanine , Miriam and bucky where also frozen statues . 


	10. Speed Highway

Chapter 10 : Speed Highway

Classic Chuckie begins his version of Speed Highway by spindashing then jumping onto this loop using the plateforms to reach the upper level he spindashed over spikes jumping on a yellow spring then he jumped onto two spinners going through the orange ring there were two yellow plateforms that were about to flip over to Chuckie had to jump up to avoid falling down he used the red and white spring to lauch himself forward into three orange rings the background was being filled in as he went by . there was rocket there for him to use destroying a window .

Man : hey kid what is your problem ?

Classic Chuckie : sorry about the window

he was now inside the hotel and the man was going to call the cops on him after that he left the hotel collecting two red rings before leaving he jumped on the helicopter's leg without them knowing that he was there the monkey speeders followed him trying to catch him but he wouldn't so he attacked one monkey speeders with homing attack and towards the end he obtained another red ring reaching the goal post .

Classic Chuckie : glad that's over with

Classic Chuckie exits and Angelica is the first one to question him on what happened while he was going through he didn't want to answer because he knew that she was going to scold him for it .

Modern Chuckie : let me go before angelica goes through one of her hissy fits

Classic Angelica : hey !

so Modern Chuckie jumps through the warp gate entering the modern version of speed highway he starts with a longer boost gauge jumping on a yellow rail where the red star ring is located then he quick steps leading him to another yellow rail he has to leap to the last yellow rail in the first section running across the glass really fast across a long path he heads down toward a trick ramp peforming tricks to fill up the boost gauge while breaking more glass .

Modern Chuckie : i hope i don't get seven years bad luck for this

he enteres the cannon sending him up using the trick tramp to reach the helicopter to take him forward he jumps off the helicopter skydiving down attacking the normal spinners while running into three monkey speeders going through the next section on speed highway going down the bulding while the monkey speeders chase him avoiding the pillars he heads down into the parking lot.

Modern Chuckie : cool a shortcut

he drifts around a tight corner to reach the 2d section jumping over the first monkey speeder and he homing attack the other one after that he wall jumps up the wall to reach a trail of rings using the light speed dash while stomping on crates jumping through the orange ring in his level he grabs the second rocket to take him to the next 2d section where he jumps through the rainbow ring peforming more mid air tricks and a rocket is seen after Modern Chuckie is finished performing tricks he grabs the fourth red ring heading toward the end of the level .

Modern Chuckie : hey Kimi i'm back

Modern Kimi : good because i was starting to get lonely

Classic Kimi : oh and mommy is having one of her episodes

Modern Chuckie : what ?

Modern Phil : trust me you don't want to

so the hub for Speed Highway is restored and Tony Pickles is free form his frozen state he makes sure that his hair is in one piece so that he can shine like a star in the family .

Tony Pickles : thanks for setting me free now i can work on my dance moves and signing

Modern Chuckie : Classic Tommy's cousin is full of himself

Modern Kimi : so what's next ?

Modern Sonic : the first boss of the dreamcast era and the Final boss of Sonic Adventure Perfect Chaos

Modern Kimi : before i go i need to change

so Kimi went to her wardrobe to change clothes Modern Angelica looked at her watch trying to kill some time then Kimi came back out wearing her light green shirt with the number one colored green with green arm sleeves , a Burgundy t shirt dark blue pants with a brown belt Purple shoes with white .

Modern Kimi : now i'm ready

Kira : be careful

so Modern Kimi heads toward the boss gate using the blue emerald's power to open the gate to face the first boss of the dreamcast era without considering the danger and risk while facing Perfect Chaos . 


	11. Perfect Chaos

Chapter 11 : Perfect Chaos

Kimi jumps down on the saturated ruins of station sqaure she quickly looks ups when she hears the rumbling the camera zooms off of her heading toward Perfect Chaos his brain is seen then he rises up out of the water letting out a mighty roar then the camera zooms in Perfect Chaos's face when he opens his eyes and his right eye shrinks while the Circuit Freg Remix of Open your Heart plays in the background .

Modern Kimi : oh yeah this my type of music i could sing to this

Classic Angelica : i hope she doesn't sing

the battle with Modern Kimi running across the ruins while using the trick tramp to fill up the boost gauge she runs across a army of rings . Running along the wall reaching three rainbow rings peforming more mid air tricks then she runs over a dash panel which pushs her inside perfect Chaos's body to hit his weakpoint the brain so Chaos screams in pain . Modern Kimi lands on the next section of the boss fight it is a 2d section so she to avoid small projectiles whilie using the light speed dash to reach the only rinbow in the 2d section making to the first checkpoint . She jumps over two card before his tentacle comes in using the moving plateforms to head up Modern Kimi jumps through the orange ring she uses the dash panel to run fast into a set of springs homing attacking chaos in his brain then the battle switches back to 3d as Modern Kimi runs across the water this time she takes the left side which is much faster charging into perfect chaos one more time striking his brain perfect chaos screams in pain again which chaos and her enter phase 2 the plateforms rise up from the ground Modern Kimi has to jump form each plateform to reach perfect chaos and she does with the help of springs and the three orange rings dealing the final blow the boss fight ends with Perfect Chaos wobbling and screaming for a final time then he sinks back into the water .

Modern Kimi : game over Chaos

Classic Tails : this world is almost restored

Modern Kimi : hey i'm back

Time Eaters appears again trying to get the chaos emerald but he is pushed back then he retreats to distrupt the flow of time even more .

Modern Tails : we need that Emerald

Kira : kimi chin you should try and see if you can bring the emerald's color back

Modern Kimi : sure

Classic Kimi : but first we have to Escape From The City

Modern Kimi : what she means that we're going to City Escape to save Boris

with that said both Kimi's head toward City escape to restore the color however somebody was watching them from a distance and Classic Kimi had this feeling that they were being watched she blocked that out of her head to start the Classic City escape Level . 


	12. City Escape

Chapter 12 : City Escape

Classic Kimi Starts the Level by spin dashing then she jumps over the rail jumping on a G.U.N Bettle she jumps on the yellow spring heading left spin dashes them jumps again to kill some time off the clock by taking shortcuts there a red ring there when she curves up into a ball on three brown roofs when she reaches the area the G.U.N Truck that chases sonic in Sonic Adventure 2 chases her destroying the parked cars she was running so fast that she didn't see the car make the u turn of damage the roating cylinders Classic Kimi jumps on the red plateforms before they crumble also resisting arrest from the G.U.N beetles as she spin dashes down the truck follows her she grabs the sceond red ring while jumping .

Classic Kimi : the Truck wants to play tag

she removes a G.U.N robot from blocking her path she jumps on the skateboard icon using the skateboard to grind on rails after grabbing the third red ring she reaches the classic trick to peform a 72o in the air the second ramp is there and she performs a 360 in the air while collecting the 4th red ring .

Kira : if that truck runs over my Kimi i swear i will go beserk and cut off the tires

Didi : i can't picture that

Kira : what was That ?

Betty : nothing

Classic Kimi : i activate Bubble Shield

the shield was giving to her from Classic Sonic to use to gain extra height she jumps over the spring running down this street while the truck follows her trying to moe her down with the wheels runnnig over a taxi and two more parked cars reaching the goal post at the end when the truck losses control .

Classic Kimi : that was fun

she returns to see the tree and the bulding's color restored she had a new skill called boardmaster Classic Kimi leaves to chase Lil around the white world while Modern Kimi starts her verison of City escape her level starts off the same way the hero story started off with sonic using one of the helicopters propellers as she lands on the street sliding down peforimg the indy trick then she peformed the 540 on the second ramp she makes the tight drift around the corner Kimi takes the lower path while boosting into more G.U.N robots making a attempt to grab the red ring while performing the airwalk but fails miserably taking her anger out on the trolly kipping the rest of the level by boosting into a out of bounds field using the panels to fly through the air the truck appears again but this time the driver installed saw blades .

Modern Kimi : screw this i'm out of here

the truck followed her so she has to quick stop to keep from being sliced running over taxis and cars the chase continued until the driver to started to drive on the walls chasing kimi the truck ran into a small gap exploding behind her the goal ring was in the middle of the cirlce so she did a quick stomp to land right in the middle .

Modern Kimi : i never want to comeback here ever again

kimi exits the stage after she looks at the damage done to City Escape the rest of the hub was restored along with that Boris was unfrozen when he was he started to do a happy dance .

Boris : thanks Kimi i thought i never see the light again

Modern Kimi : you're welcome

Kira : good you're still in one piece

Modern Kimi : next time Lil is going

Modern Phil : they left all ready

Betty : they were going to restore Radical Highway

Didi : why is it called radical highway ?

Modern Sonic : beats me

Dil : poopy

Didi : oh dil you need a diaper change

so Didi changes Dil's diapers and she gives him his binkie which he spits back out hitting Modern Dil in the head and Classic Dil was laguhing while clapping his hands together . 


	13. Radical Highway

Chapter 13 : Radical Highway

Classic Lil : so this is Radical Highway the level full of twist and turns

Modern Lil : yep good luck making it through here

Classic Lil : i'm scared

Classic Lil goes through running past a giant blimp that says " Got Rings " she uses her homing attack to make it across the large gap heading into a tunnel more G.U.N Robots are seen she rolls right into a rocket flying past Night's head then she landas on the bridge running across the bridge and she has to wait for the blimp to fly over so she jumps on the three red springs then she rolls underneath the barrel which leads her to the horizontal bar flipping up she continues on ignoring the pulley running down the long highway into the second horizontal bar and she jumps up to collect the 1-up item box then she continues on running on endless loops with more horizontal bars , pullys and G.U.N she reaches the end of the level inside a tunnel so Classic Lil returns to the white world to see the skyscrapers restored in the background.

Modern Lil : okay my turn

she jumps through the warp gate to begin act 2 of Radical Highway her version of the level is indentical to Shadow's level from sonic adventure 2 grinding on the rail while seven large rings she uses her boost to run over the loop reaching the red spring to send her into the tunnel a dash panel is located inside while using her boost to increase her speed she flies through the air reaching the horizontal bar in her level leaping up into the air homing attack a G.U.N Beetle and boosting into the Laser Hunter after that she uses the pulley to head up in order to use the rocket .

Modern Lil : epic

she had to slide underneath the gray barrel collecting more gold ring the boost gauge extends outside the barrier so when she reaches the large tower fillied with signs it decreases she refills the boost gauge by aatcking more G.U.N Beetles there is a rocket for her to use instead of going up she heads down there is a second path for her to take while jumping over large bottomless pits then she grinds on the rail and jumps over more bottomless pit using the barrels during the final stretch she runs across the wall and she jumps on the jump panel lanuching herself into the air collecting more goal rings whlie reaching the end of the stage .

Modern Lil : i did it

she returns to the white world to see the color restored along with that Dotti is free from her white frozen state .

Dotti : thanks lil i fought i was going to be stuck there forever to miss the family reunion

Modern Lil : no problem

Betty ; so when Time Eater goes through time it is all white

Stu : so when our kids go through the levels the color and our family and friends is restored

so Susie head toward the special stage to get the fifth chaos emerald during the fifth speical stage she collects ballons to fill up her boost gauge while jumping through rainbow rings reaching the end of the special stage .

Modern Chuckie : all right who's next

Shadow : me

Modern Chuckie : well this will be fun

Shadow : meet at radical highway

so Modern Chuckie follows shadow to Radical Highway where another rival battle was going to begin. 


	14. Shadow The Hedgehog

Chapter 14 : Shadow The Hedgehog

Modern Chuckie begin their race on Radical Highway he is boosting into a spring running past Night's head in the background he collects more rings to fill up the boost gauge while running past more buildings from there he runs across the bridge and shadows comes from behind boosting so he has to jump over him to continue the race .

Modern Chuckie : come on Shadow you can do better than that !

Shadow : just wait i will show my ultimate power Chaos Control !

he slows down time to keep up with Chuckie then time is restored back to normal so Shadow tries to beat him by using his chaos Spear almost hurting him then he takes off his Rings on his arms to increase his speed almost reaching chuckie but by the time he does Modern Chuckie is already at the end of the rival race .

Modern Chuckie : game over Shadow

Shadow : darn i was so close

Modern Chuckie : don't worry you weren't all that bad yourself

Shadow ; thank you

Modern Chuckie : no problem

so Shadow and Modern Chuckie shook hands on it and he returned only to here his best friend Tommy telling him that there was another boss gate so Modern Sonic told Modern Chuckie and Modern Tommy that the boss was the biolizard the creepiest boss of Sonic Adventure 2 he was the prototype of the Ultimate Life Form living inside the Space Colony Ark created by Gerald Robotnik during his Project Shadow Project using to destroy the earth to avenge the death of his granddaughter Maria .

Shadow : Maria !

Modern Tommy : does he always do that ?

Modern Sonic : no not really whenever one of us mentions her name

Modern Kimi : i'm going to fight the biolizard see you guys later

Classic Susie : good luck

Classic Angelica : hey Finster

Classis Chuckie : yes Angelica

Classic Angelica : go find cythina

Classic Tommy : no Angelica he is not going to do that you can find her yourself

so she has goes to find her doll in the white world and the boss gate opens for Kimi to face the second to the last boss of the dreamcast era Modern Sonic grabs some popcorn and a chair so that he can watch the battle up close . 


	15. Biolizard

Chapter 15 : Biolizard

the Biolizard's name appears in white with a red and yellow background then the battle starts off with the Biolizard screaming while he is in the middle of space colony so Kimi has to run away from the head while running around the circle his head stops so she jumps on the head while grinding on the rail of the biolizard up to the life support system she homing attacks it and the biolizard screams in pain .

Modern Kimi : come you overgrown Lizard

the biolizard chases Kimi around with his head and he tries to whack her with the tail luck she wasn't that close so she jumps on the head again while grinding on his rail attacking his life support again then the camera switches to 2d and the biolizard fires three electric balls two in the air and one the ground he stops and fires three purple electric balls two that Kimi has to jump over and one where she has to duck so this time she leapes in the air and spindashes down to attack the life support and he tries to whack her with the tail again also fireing three more purple balls at her she jumps on the blue rail to attack the life support again .

Modern Kimi : are we almost done yet

he brings up purplr solid balls surrounded by rings so Kimi jumps on the solid balls to keep from falling into the yellow water she attacks his life support lowering his health bar now he fires five purple electric balls and one purple ball while slamming his tale on the ground attacking his life support again using her dragon arm the biolizard screams in pain during the final phase kimi is floating around a lot of purple solid balls while collecting more gold rings reaching his life supports dealing the final blow so the boss fight was over and Kimi returns with a happy look on her face .

Modern Kimi : that was awesome

Modern Angelica : you had fun didn't you ?

Modern Kimi : you know it

Alisa : hey Susie

Modern Susie : Alisa what are you doing here ?

Alisa : i was going to ask you the same thing but then i bumped into my younger self who was also searching for you as well

Classic Susie : we will explain when this is over with

Classic Angelica : hey Modern Angelica meet me ar Seaside Hill

Modern Angelica : right

so the two Angelicas head toward Seaside Hill and Belinda is there frozen waiting for them to free her as well as the others characters that were suck into the white world by Time Eater 


	16. Seaside Hill

Chapter 16 : Seaside Hill

Classic Angelica starts the Classic Version of Seaside Hill she takes the upper path by using the fish to avoid the lower path that is underwater she also grabs the power sneakers to move faster she runs straight into the cannon to launch her into the second section and a red star ring is located in a secret underwater room she grabs the red ring plus a extra life. The two rectangle blocks come back down for her she goes up and over using the bubble shield the second cannon is there to send her further to collect the second red ring .

Classic Angelica : glad to be out of there

Angelica grabs the invincibility item to protect herself from being hurt by the electric spinner and three egg robots however she has to jump across the plateforms before they crumble which leads her to the third rocket cannon after being launched forward she spin jumps on the secomd electric spinner not using the cannon this time she enters the loop heading down she jumps over the yellow spring .

Classic Angelica : great more plateforms

Angelica manages to jump over the red plateforms which takes her to the final cannon of the level she jumps on the item ring box collecting more rings then she jumps through three orange rings and a giant white spiked kao that is trying to crush angelica .

Classic Angelica : somebody stop this Kao

she runs for her life jumping over white blocks while the kao still follows her and three orange rings to collect another ring while using the spring to flip through the air over the trees reaching the goal post at the end.

Classic Angelica : yay i did it

Angelica returns to see the Seaside Hill hub halfway restored Modern Angelica was standing in front of the hub waiting for her to leave so that she can restore the second half.

Charlotte : hey Johnthan i want you to look after my house for a while

Modern Tommy : how do you have connections when we are in the white world ?

Charlotte : honestly i have no clue

before Angelica enters the level didi informs her about the wall jump so Modern begins the level running on the beach she starts boosting near the dash panel to move faster and she jumps through the left rainbow ring to take the left path the 1st red star ring is located behind the egg pawn so she homing attacks the robot to obtain the red ring after collecting the red ring she grinds on the rail to bounce off the red spring homing attacking two purple spinners and a red spring she enters the 1st 2d section of the level she quickly runs across to avoid being crushed , She wall Jumps up homing attacking more spinners running up the ramp and air boosting into the rainbow ring to perform more midair tricks Modern Angelica jumps on the egg pawn and the purple spinner to reach the second red ring .

Modern Angelica : i should be getting close

she wall jumps again to reach the third rainbow ring this time not performing tricks boosting through the small tunnel heading outside jumping through more rainbow rings quickstepping really fast across medium gaps Angelica jumps over the electric spinner bouncing off the red spring going through 3 orange rings touching the dash panel to head up jumping across crumbling plateforms to reach the third red ring she stays on the right side jumping over a gap and drifting around a corner timing the signs above to enter the cart the cannon launches her up into the air she was now in the cart driving really fast that she almost missed the third red ring reaching the end of the course with the cart destroyed by hitting the brick wall heading up to run across the wall going inside the small blocks slowly start to come down Modern Angelica grinds on the rail while jumping over the water death trap. Using the zip line to leave Mulitple kao are rolling all around her speeding through the tunnel filled with kao using the jump panel and a whale reaching the goal ring ,

Modern Angelica : best place ever

Classic Angelica and Classic tommy meet Modern Angelica as well as Modern Tommy and his friends Time Eater was still tearing through time he brings water palace , Crisis City , Rooftop Run , Tropical Resort and Planet Wisp Nicole , Wally ,Racheal , Oliva ,

Modern Dil : we have to free them

Classic Dil : poopy

Modern Phil : how is Classic Dil suppose to restore Watar Palace if he can't walk ?

Classic Didi : well i didn't get chance to teach him how to walk

Modern Didi : Dil why don't you take care of the next boss for us

Modern Dil : sure

he leaves the gang to fight the Egg Emperor by using the green emerald eggman didn't expect to see Dil take sonic's place in the dreamcast era . 


	17. Egg Emperor

Chapter 17 : Egg Emperor

The Battle Starts Off with Modern Dil and Eggman running around this large circle with the cannons firing missles in the background .He homing attacks him so the Egg Emperor uses his sword to send three yellow blade at him luckily he misses him by a inch the Egg Emperor and Dil head toward the large circle with the cannons Dil attacks the cannon making the missles attack him Eggman destroys the first cannon . Modern Dil attacks him again now they returned to the outer circle .

Modern Dil : if the Sonic heroes can beat him so can i

eggman tries again to hit him with three more yellow blades eggman retreats back to the large circle and Modern Dil follows him he attacks more of his cannons annoying Eggman .

Modern Eggman : no more mister nice guy

his attempts to slash him were increased all of the cannons were removed from the battle then Modern Eggman dashes toward the middle stopping which gives Modern Dil the chance to deal the final blow and he does .

Modern Dil : wait until i tell Tommy about this

he returns to the white world after obtaining the blue chaos emerald Didi was teaching Classic Dil how to walk he started by holding his little hands taking her time Classic Angelica was sleeping on Charlotte's lap .

Modern Dil : how long has Didi been doing this ?

Modern Susie : since you were fighting the Egg Emperor

Modern Dil : well i have the blue chaos emerald

Modern Phil : so we only have one more chaos emerald left

Charlotte : i can see it now my preteen Angelica is going to make the headline for saving the white world

Charlotte : don't forget about my princess Angelica too

Drew : at least they are trying like somebody i know

Stu : excuse me

Grandpa Lou : Susie you might want to get out of here before thing get ugly

Modern Susie : okay come on younger me

before they left Angelica and the others went to their group wardrobe they took off their normal clothes changing their clothes and Hairstyles Angelica used a pink hairclip forming a pony tail while the front of her hair was curved toward the sides .She also had a sliver hair clip on the side of her head a red farm shirt with pink around the middle a white t shirt , she also had a green wrist band on her left arm Dark Blue pants and Light brown boots , Kimi had changed her hair into twin pony tails holding it was two red rubberband while she had the front of her hair down a pink farm shirt with a white t shirt light blue pants with back pockets and dark brown shoes , Phil was wearing a green farm shirt with a white t shirt light blue pants with a brown belt with a yellow buckle and dark brown shoes , Chuckie was wearing a light blue farm shirt with a yellow t shirt dark blue pants and brown shoes , Lil was wearing a pink t shirt a white t shirt light blue pants with a brown belt with a yellow buckle and brown shoes , Susie grabbed her red headrag a dark blue farm shirt with light blue a white t shirt a brown belt with a yellow buckle just like Lil and Phil gray pants and brown shoes , Dil refused to change his clothes and Tommy was wearing red farm shirt blue pants with a brown belt and a yellow buckle just like Phil , Lil and Susie and gray shoes .

Classic Susie : why do you change clothes here ?

Modern Didi : because it is a matter of appreance

Classic Susie : oh okay i get it

both Susie were standing in front of the gate of Water Palace Dean from Angelica's in love is frozen with his guitar by his side just in case he wanted to sing to angelica . 


	18. Water Palace

Chapter 18 : Water Palace

Classic Susie begins the level by spin dashing collecting the gold rings as she went along spin jumping on three robots she suddenly stops then she spin dashed heading underwater for a split second then she resurfaced heading up and over the checkpoint . Classic Susie had to turn the brown knob to create three large bubbles to use classic Susie jumps on the bubbles she slides on the waterslide heading down because she couldn't run across the water . the speed booster pushed her foward running fast while she was running over the loop she spindashed up jumping on a green switch and the water pushed her up .

Classic Susie : this place is really nice

while she was underwater a egg bomber was following her trying to crush her also the electric spinners were underwater as well with their electricity flowing through them she almost drowned until the bubble refreshed her lungs the giant egg robot stopped moving she attacked hmi blowing him to piece then she grabbed the spike ball before the spike ball could explode she leaped off the spike ball susie was now on the surface again classic was close to the goal this time she spin jumped over the brown turnstyle reaching the goal .

Classic Susie : don't Dean we will save you

the background for Water palace was halfway restored Modern Susie was ready for the modern version of Water Palace she jumps through the gate now she was running the white world effect was following her boosting through the air unlike Classic Susie Modern Susie was sliding across the water after she left the water slide there was a invincibility box so Modern stomp on the box she was covered in white sparkles the invincibility music was playing but it didn't last long enough susie was boosting to win collecting 100 rings she has a total of 28 lives she times her jump over the plateforms boosting on the medium path toward the goal ring at the end .

Modern Phil : hey Susie are you done

Modern Susie : yes i'm done

the second half of Water palace was filled in and Dean Angelica's love interest was unfrozen he grabbed his guitar and he started playing it singing about Angelica calling her a Angel sent from heaven .

Dean : thank you for freeing me now it's my time to pay Angelica a visit

Modern Susie : good lucky with that

Modern Kimi heads toward the special stage to collect the final chaos emerald like previous special stages she has to collect ballons to keep the boost gauge full while avoiding bombs she runs across multicolored dash panels th move faster and bouncing ballons she grabs the seventh emerald it was purple .

Modern Tommy : so we have all seven of the chaos emeralds

Classic Kimi : our next stop is crisis city

Classic Angelica was now waking up after a long nap Dean waited for the moment to sing to her Classic Angelica started to blush Harold appeared using magic stopping Dean from singing by smashing his guitar .

Classic Angelica : Harold how did you end up in the white world ?

Harold Fumpkin : i followed you after we were sucked in

Modern Tommy : so is the Modern Harold Fumpkin here too ?

Harold Fumpkin : i have no idea

Classic Susie ; is the preschool daze verison of you here too ?

Harold Fumpkin : why are you asking me so many questions ?

Modern Kmuckles : so who want to hear some of my raps from Sonic Adventure and Somic Adventure 2

Modern Sonic : no Knuckles

Classic Kimi and Modern Kimi leave the gang heading toward crisis city to restore the stage and save Ramon . 


	19. Crisis City

Chapter 19 : Crisis City

Classic Kimi was about to start the Crisis City level when Kira gave her the Superthing toy to use as a supporting ally then Classic Kimi enters the level spin dashing over the plateforms that were in ruin some of the enemies from Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 were thoughtout the level she made past the first section . Kimi used Superthing to attack the enemies by transforming into a cannon .

Classic Kimi : a tornado that can't be good

the tornado that was made up of fire scared Kimi so bad but she didn't stop she kept on moving the tornado was sucking in the debris from the level the goal post was being moved to a different location it was a race against the goal post the strong winds were trying to suck her in as well she jumped up just in time running toward the goal post .

Classic Kimi : i should get a medal for this

when Classic jumps through the time window Modern Kimi is sleeping on the floor of the white world until Modern Sonic uses a bull horn to wake her up sonic starts to laugh at her .

Modern Kimi : that wasn't funny

Modern Sonic : oh well it worked

Modern Kimi : you're lucky i'm going to Crisis city

Modern Tails : and why is that ?

Modern Kimi : because he's asking to be thrown off the roofs of rooftop run

Modern Sonic : you wish

Modern Kimi jumps through the time window Kimi starts the level off by running down the road , Homing attacking the three iblis takers and three worms she air dashed past a iblis biter and two iblis takers the ground beneath her was crumbling she ran across the wall collecting a red ring touching the dash panel while boosting to move faster performing more mid air trick extending the boost gauge then she homing attack more of iblis's minons that were out to kill her the building around her started to crumble when she entered the 2d section more of the stage was covered in fire and lava she performed more mid air tricks running toward the tornado instead of away from it the tornado was throwing cars and other thing at her using the quick step to dodge the debris by moving left and right reaching the end of the level .

Modern Kimi : Phew

Ramon from the episode Little Dude was free he grabs his shades and his comb combing his hair making sure it is in place then he places the comb in his left pocket on his jacket .

Ramon : if you see the little due tell him i said hi

Modern Kimi : sure

Sliver The Hedgehog was on the left side of the crisis city hub so Modern Lil heads over to the left side where Sliver was waiting for her .

Sliver : a female iblis trigger

Modern Lil : i have no idea what that is but i will show you that i'm not the iblis trigger

Sliver : you're on

there was going to be another rival battle that will top all the other rival and boss battle the rugrats and the Rugrats AGU have encountered . 


	20. Sliver The Hedgehog

Chapter 20 : Sliver The Hedgehog

Modern Lil was running down the highway of Crisis city when Sliver started throwing cars at her using his power her athletics helped her out there Sliver was flying he looks down at a taxi car so he picks up the car catching up with Lil .

Sliver : take this

Slivers starts to lift up a lot of cars Lil uses the cars to reach Sliver by homing attacking him rolling on the ground he quickly recovers his next move he used a crate and two steam rollers to crush her with however he missed .

Sliver : keep still while i crush you like a bug

Modern Lil : not on your life

Slivers brings alot of cars to use to run her over she jumps up running across the cars to hit Sliver again sliver teleports for a split second then reappears he grabs one car holding it for a while he let's the car go . When Lil and Sliver came back around for the second lap he grabbed more debris Lil used that to reach sliver again to hit him he uses his Psychokinetic Knife sliver teleports behind her grabbing all the debris to form a giant ball of garbage .

Modern Lil : what the ?

Sliver : you like i call this Meteor Smash

he slams the ball of garbage down teleporting right in front of her with a large crate Lil moves closer to him after he drops the crate on him dealing the final blow disrupting his power the debris falls on him when Lil is running she stops to see Sliver layed out on the road with the debris next to him

Modern Lil : i think i might have over dit there

Classic Phil : what you just did is animal abuse right

Modern phil : what were you thinking ?

Modern Lil : he attack me so

Betty : Lil did what she thought was right even though she was wrong

Modern Lil : that's one way to put it sure

all of them were almost done only three stages were left Rooftop Run , Tropical resort and Planet wsip Nicole , Racheal and Samantha were standing in the last three stages Modern Angelica didn't want to go over to there because her and Savannah didn't see eye it so Susie and Lil went instead Classic Susie and Classic Lil followed them . 


	21. Rooftop Run

Chapter 21 : Rooftop run

Classic Kimi : i can't wait to see what Rooftop Run is like

Modern Kimi : the name is in the title think about it for a minute

Classic Susie : but you're doing Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors

Classic LIl : and i have Planet Wisp

Modern Lil : okay Susie go for it

Modern Susie : right let's go

Classic Susie jumps through the time window to start the classic version of rooftop run she spindashes into three of eggman's robots . She Jumps ups using the bubble shield she gains extra height to jump over the aero cannon she spin jumps over the yellow moving plateforms the next 2d section has Susie time her jump to avoid the large giant sliver axes Classic Susie bounces off the yellow spring rolling underneath the sliver large axe heading inside one of the eggman's robots pushes the barrel forward to run her over ,

Classic Susie : i thought this level was peaceful

the barrels continued to be pushed foward by the robots Classic Susie spindashed into 5 of the robots while grabbing the power up sneakers to run faster along with the music during the final section the aero chasers on the spagonia clock tower the invincibility helped her make through the chase without reciving a singel hit on the clock tower she had to jump in the middle of the clock to make the hands move faster stopping the flying eggman blimp the entrance to the bridge was destroyed along with the blimp the level was over .

Classic Susie : i did it !

Classic Susie looks at the white space in the background watching the color being restored to the stage Classic Susie swith places with Modern Susie so that the second half of rooftop run .

Modern Sonic : good luck out running the Aero Chasers

Modern Susie : Aero Chasers ?

Modern Sonic : yeah Eggman made those

Modern Susie : i don't think i can do it

Modern Tommy : of course you can just don't lose a life that's all

Modern Susie : thanks Tommy i feel much better now

Modern Susie begins by running pasta couple of houses when she grinds on the rail she collects the first red ring she jumps through the rainbow ring performing mid air tricks taking the upper path she jumps through more rainbow rings to go further homing attacking the red spring and the balloons she jumps off the green plateform boosting on the dash panel collecting the second red ring she quickly leaps over the red hurtle she also slide underneath two swinging Pendulums breaking barrels and barrels with spikes are coming down Susie has to quick step to avoid being runed over touching the trick panel performing more mid air tricks , she uses her boost to break the glass she jumps on more balloons entering the 2d section wall jumping on the black panel collecting the third red ring there were two cannons for her to use.

Modern Susie : i think i'm going to be sick

she was now running up the side of the clock tower with the Aero Chasers that Sonic mention right in front of her Susie stays in the middle to avoid the lasers going through the middle rainbow ring she fills up her boost gauge landing on the rail grinding down the rail leading her to a spring she heads down into the four way cannon she heads right attacking more of eggman's robot from sonic unleashed and jumping on more balloons she jumps over the red ring jumping on the rail and air boosting right over the roofs running right into egg robos she makes a tight drift .

She quick steps really fast to keep from running into the walls she makes another tight drift jumping through the orange plateforms she was now running to keep from being crushed the Aero Chasers showed up again attacking her with lasers and a ice beam the robots help her with the Aero Chaser fight after the fight was over the goal ring was there so Susie stopped running ending her portion of the level .

Modern Susie : how does Sonic manage all of this without getting tired

when she returns to white world to see the color restore and Nicole unfrozen she was glad to be unfrozen too she was missing out on a lot of thing going on .

Nicole : thanks Susie now i can hang out with Chuckie

Modern Susie : Chuckie sure has his hands full

Modern Angelica : i'm going to face off against the Egg Dragoon so can i have the red Chaos Emerald

Modern Susie : sure

Susie gives Angelica the red emerald she walks over to the boss gate with the red emerald the boss gate is open for her to face the egg dragoon to obtain the final emerald .


	22. Egg Dragoon

Chapter 22 : Egg Dragoon

Angelica is running inside a large tube when a random flame attack occurs with the fire behind her she turns around to see the Egg Dragoon the Egg Dragoon goes right past her he fires the drill at her Angelica jumps just in the neck of time .

Modern Angelica : you missed

Modern Eggman : it's time for a change of pace

Modern Angelica : you're on

Angelica starts boosting all the way past the jump panels trying to reach Eggman's Core she closes in and homing attack the core which causes Egmman to grunt

Modern Eggman : why you little

Modern Angelica : i'm just getting warmed up

Modern Eggman : Freeze !

Modern Angelica : that won't work on me

she homing attacks him again in the core he says " Not Bad " as he recovered when Eggman and Angelica enter 2d he fires ice balls at her .

Modern Eggman : get a lot of this

Modern Angelica : i can do this all day long

he fires more of his ice balls until he stops halfway attempting to crush her with the arms she wall jumps up to homing attack the head of the machine .

Modern Angelica : how does that feel ?

Modern Eggman : you're going to pay dearly

Modern Angelica : keep dreaming Baldy McNosehair

Modern Eggman : i hate that name

Angelica taunts him even more by running backwards he heads back in front to repeat the wall crush again and Angelica wall jumps again homing attack the head again as well .

Modern Eggman ; do you know how long i have worked on this

Modern Angelica : don't know and don't care

egmman locks on Angelica's movement using the drill he misses three times she attacks the core again with creates a purple warmhole Eggman and her both jump through the wormhole into the skydiving section she attacks the head while skydiving while eggman says " Time For A Change Of Pace " she deals the final blow and the egg dragoon falls apart falling toward the bottom then Angelica lands on the ground dusting herself off.

Modern Eggman : it's so not fair

Modern Angelica : i truly think being evil isn't your calling

Classic Angelica : that was best boss fight ever

Charlotte : i'm so proud

Modern Angelica : it was piece of cake

Modern Tails : so when does eggman get kidnapped ?

Modern Angelica : say what now ?

Classic Angelica : right about now

Time Eater comes in and scoops Eggman up taking him further back in time Didi has this feeling that Eggman is not alone in this attempt to kill sonic .

Modern Lil : this trip gets more and more confusing

Betty : tell me about it

Angelica grabs the final Chaos emerald they now have all seven emeralds to use the next stage was Tropical Resort Both Kimis were ready to use the different wisp and the two Lils were ready to use the wisp as well Rachel and Samantha were the last two to be unfrozen Savannah and Oliva were following them plus other minor characters from Rugrats and Rugrats Agu . 


	23. Tropical Resort

Chapter 23 : Tropical Resort

Classic Kimi : i can't wait to see what Tropical Resort is like

Modern Kimi : i hope they have a sushi Bar there

Modern Sonic : don't get your hopes up

Classic Kimi jumps through the warp gate into the level she begins the level by spin dashes collecting three gold rings collecting more gold rings she has nine rings she spin dashes onto a red spring which sends her up into a orange wisp it was burst she uses the color power to cause mini explosions killing the egg robos and spinners while gaining extra height she refills the color bar by collecting a orange wisp capsule she goes past the bombs into the level the color powers ends as soon as she touches the ground .

Classic Kimi : that was fun

she uses the speed booster to spin dash faster and the zipline she quickly jumps off the zipline to homing attack three spinners she also spin dashes around the loop to grab the second orange wisp capsule she transforms back burst to cause more explosions everywhere Modern Kimi and Kira were shaking their heads in the background

Modern Angelica : looks like she's having a good time

Classic Angelica : let's spice things up

Modern Angelica : don't even think about it

Classic Kimi jumps over spike traps when the color power runs out she homing attacks two egg robot one of them had some kind of sign she heads down thanks to the tiki elevators she transforms back into the burst wisp to reach the end she heads up to a zipline using that to collect 100 rings to earn a 1 up she homing attacks the ballons to keep from falling into a bottomless pit toward the end kimi jumps on the rocket before they explode all the way to the top she runs past the goal post finishing the classic level of Tropical Resort .

Classic Kimi : hey Chuckie look

Classic Chuckie : i really don't care about your rank

Modern Kimi : that's harsh

Classic Kimi leaves the stage behind her the color is restored Modern Kimi leaves Tommy to begin her version of Tropical Resort Tommy gives her something lucky Chuckie was busy in his own little word to notice she leaps through the warp gate she was running normal then she starts to boost over the railing attacking anything that move she was looking at the earth from a distance while grinding she uses the laser power to zoom right the enemies the fan help her to reach the upper path she grabs another wisp capsule using the laser aiming at the diamonds which lead her to the second orang rail she hacks the laser sercuity system to disable the lasers blocking her path and towards the end she leaps from rail to rail because something was trying to set the rails on fire she safetly makes it to the goal ring

Modern Kimi : i'm good

Classic Kimi : not fair

Classic Angelica : life isn't fair deal with it

Time Eater appears after Kimi finishes Kira was ready to give her a piece of her mind Didi and Betty had to restrain her from doing it Kimi already knows this from the time they were in mexico .

Modern Kimi : well classic what do you think of the boost

Classic Kimi : cool

Modern Kimi : i know right

the color was restore and Samantha was free from her frozen state only to set her eyes on Chuckie he took off running the two Lil's went to the final stage in their adventure and Racheal was the last person to be set free Tommy's heart started to beat rapidly after hearing her name . 


	24. Planet Wisp

Chapter 24 : Planet Wisp

Classic Lil was standing in front of the path to Planet Wisp it was sparkling white she enters the level being on the outskirts of the factory she has to jump over spikes and avoid robots with jack hammers she jumps through the orange ring she spin jumps to collect 10 rings and a 1 up then she jumps back down obtaining the pink wisp she uses the color power to attach herself onto the walls the first red ring was close to the two yellow rings she spin dashes up as soon she heads up the color power ends she .

Classic Lil : i can't what to do that again

she runs through the loop heading down where the second red ring is she grabs that then she jumps over the fire and the plateforms before they crumble jumping on a blue worm while trying to avoid being burnt . She has to spin dash to collect the third red ring she jumps over the robot to find another pink wisp to use the spikes color power she was close to the wall she moves over to the right to collect the fourth red ring the color power quickly ends but there more of the pink wisp she the color power again to activate the switches to make the brown path change it's form she jumps through the orange ring bouncing on the ring box and the invincibility box she was invincible for a short time .

from there she was climbing above on the walls of the factory after the rockets were launched she was running as fast as she could she collects the fifth red ring after going through the orange ring .

Lil : too many rockets

she was close to the end Classic Phil found a worm to eat because of his twin sister running was making him hungry Classic Sonic almost wanted to throw it Classic Chuckie slapped Phil in his hand knocking the worm out of his hand she could see the tractor beam generator that planet wisp had in Sonic colors as she ran right by touching the goal post .

Classic Lil : okay Modern it's your turn

Modern Lil : when this is over with i want to go back to playing soccer

Classic Lil : that's amazing

Classic Betty : my Lillan becomes a soccer player in the future ?

Modern Betty : yep the best on the team

Classic Betty : i'm so proud of you lillan

Classic Lil : what's wrong with Mommy

Classic Tails : maybe she's proud of you will become when your 12 years old

Modern Chuckie : we will tell you how old you get after this

so Modern Lil begins after the color of the trees is restored the tractor beam was still white she starts off by running and homing attacking three robots she boosts past the gray rock and she is launched from the cannon the first red ring was located in the treetops she performs mid air trick to fill up the boost gauge also she jumps through the rainbow rings to extend the boost gauge even further she makes a tight drift really fast .

Modern Lil : i never felt so alive

she attacks two bees she is launched from the cannon Lil goes through the two orange rings and a rainbow ring to perform more mid air tricks .

Moden Lil : let's go

she transform into the rocket destroying the block that was in her way she air boost past the rockets in the 2d section she quickly wall jumps to use the rocket color power to go straight up collecting the second red ring in her level she wall jumps again taking her to the cannon she shoots up taking the upper path she gains a extra life from collecting 1oo rings the third red ring was at the end of the quick step section she runs across the red path before it crumbles to the trick ramp she doesn't perform any tricks this time .

Modern Lil : what is up with the 2d sections

Modern Sonic ; i honestly don't know

the carts were there moving at a slow speed she jumps on one of the carts using her boost to make the cart move faster she skips the other parts where she has to climb up at Lil destroys the boxes blocking her way lil wall jumped up to the goal ring .

Racheal was free from her frozen state Modern Tommy started to blush and Modern Didi only made things worse by teasing him about his crush so he replied back "not in front of Racheal" .

Racheal : okay

Modern Sonic : so we have all seven of the chaos emeralds

Modern Kimi : we can take them over to that empty space

all of them head toward the empty space with the chaos emeralds to find who is behind sending them to the white world so that can return to their timeline as well . 


	25. The Center of Time Time Eater

Chapter 25 : The Center of Time / Time Eater

Before they went over to the empty space with no sound Angelica went to her wardrobe she took off her farm clothes along with Susie , Kimi and Lil Tommy and the other three boys stood back because they were afraid of Time Eater . Angelica was wearing her green cap , a pink sleeveless shirt with a pink arm braclet and a burgundy braclet , Orange pants white sneakers with green stripes , Susie was wearing her red vest a pink shirt similar to Angelica's but it had a yellow heart in the middle and the neck collar was yellow a yellow arm braclet and a purple arm braclet on her left arm on her white arm was a red , pink and yellow wristbands purple pants with a flower logo and a red belt pink shoes , Kimi was wearing her green shirt with orange sleeves and the number 1 colored orange on the front and back and a burgundy t- shirt dark purple pants with a brown belt pink shoes with white and Lil was wearing her red shirt with a light blue necklace light blue pants and dark blue shoes with yellow .

Modern Sonic : what happened to Tommy and the others ?

Modern Angelica : they chickened out at last minute so it's only us

Classic Tommy : we're going to watch from the sidelines

Classic Angelica : i'm not doing the super thing again

Modern Sonic : just follow my lead

Lil , Susie and Kimi places the first three emerald into the gear restoring the pieces while Modern Sonic and Angelica the final four emeralds into the gear and the boss gate was open then the all the emeralds returned to Modern Sonic and the four girls they leap through the warp gate to the center of time where Time Eater was wating for them

Modern Sonic : okay whatever you are if you want to avoid an embarrasing beat down , you better give up now !

Modern Eggman : you're not in a positon to demand anything you nasty little pincushion!

Modern Angelica : No Way

Modern Kimi : Eggman

Modern Tails : But, How?

Classic Eggman : he had a little help

Classic Tails : Dr . Robotnik!

Classic Eggman : nobody call me that anymore . if you be so kind to as explain , gentlemen genius doctor eggman from the future

Modern Eggman : it will be my pleasure to most excellent and effcacious dr eggman of the past you see after the event of Sonic Colors i stumbled upon this unique creature i discovered that it had powers that i was unable to master it was erasing time and space to undo my defeats from previous games ! that's why i kdnapped myself to help master this creature

Classic Eggamn : i was glad to be of assistance !

Modern Eggman : i capture your friends and the Rugrat's All Grown Up Friend as well flingiing them through time to bait my traps

Modern Tails : the your monster tears through time the more damage is done to the world

Modern Kimi : and our world as well

Modern Eggman : when i'm through with sonic and his new friends the world will be mine

Modern Sonic : as if i beat you all the time by myself and now there's two of me and these guys

Modern Eggman : then this will be as twice as fun destroying you

both sonic and the girls run toward the middle Time eater fires mutlitple purple energy balls at them Modern Sonic tells his younger self and the girls to keep running

Modern Eggman : move all you run it won't stop me from crushing you

he pressed the button on the machine and his hand was going through a time window they were about to attack time eater until they were knocked back Modern Eggman used this chance for a suprised attack the hand reappeared above them and they were crushed .

Modern Eggman : that was just the start now it's time to meet your doom

before time eater could attack sonic 's friends and the rugrats All grown up friends were supporting them including Pangborn , the subsitute teacher Mr. Fisk , francine thier parent from both timelines and the rest of the family both eggmans were annoyed by this Sliver and Shadow also cheered them on and the seven Chaos emeralds were summoned from out of nowhere both Sonics were risen up from the ground along with the girls and sonic clenched his hand .

Modern Sonic : Time to scamble some Eggman Super Sonic Style!

Modern Kimi : let's do it

Sonic 4 Super Sonic music starts Playing

they uses the power of the emeralds to transform into Super Sonic , Super Lil Classic and Modern , Super Kimi Classic and Modern Super Angelica Modern only and Super Susie Classic and Modern they were ready to take time eater on so begins the final battle .

Moder Super Susie : come on let's teach eggman a lesson!

Modern Super Sonic: with pleasure

Classic Tails : we're going to help as well

Modern Super Kimi charges at the core of Time Eater knocking some rings out of him Time Eater enters Phase 2 he starts firing homing missles at them Classic Super Kimi takes over trying to aim for the core Modern Super Angelica charges at the core doing damage to him even more during the third phase time eater slow downs time until the flow of time was restored back to normal .The Final Phase Time eater created a large orange ball so Super Sonic and the super girls combined all of their power striking the core dealing the final blow to Time Eater destroying him to last little piece of metal .

Modern Angelica : we're home

Classic Tommy : we did it

Knuckles : i'll admit they were not that bad

Modern Charlotte : are you kidding my princess gave it to him

Moder Kimi : okay

Classic Chuckie : so i'm going to be 12 by the time All Grown Up Starts

Classic Lil : i'm going to be 12 just like Chuckie

Modern Kimi : oh yeah i almost forgot

Classic Kimi : are you going to tell us

Modern Kimi : yes am i by the time all grown up starts you will be 12 years old like Chuckie and Lil

Modern Angelica : you will be 13 years old olde than Chuckie , Lil , Tommy and Dil

Modern Susie : you will be 13 years old like Angelica

Classic Susie : yeah !

Modern Lucy : i'm so proud

Classic Didi : they saved both timelines from being ripped apart even though Tommy was scared of Time Eater

Modern Tommy : mom !

Classic Tails : he collects how many ? wow where does somebody put all those rings

Modern Tails : i don't know i keep forgetting to ask him

Modern : it was fun teaming with you guys

Modern Dil : we're going to miss you especially you younger me

Classic Dil : poopy

Both Dil were laughing along with the rest of the gang while sonic was talking to his younger self telling him that the stuff he witness from Modern Classic Somic shows Modern he can air boost until he falls on his head

Modern Sonic : you're going to get better

Classic Sonic and Classic Tails walk toward them only for Classic Tails to notice the time window the time window for the rugrats and their mommies and daddies was also there but bigger Modern Sonic gave classic a high five along with the rugrats all grown up giving a hive five to the rugrats Classic tails also gave a high five to his younger self

Modern Sonic : hey Sonic enjoy your future it's going to be great!

Classic Sonic gave Modern a thumbs up as him and Classic Tails jumped through the time window while Modern Sonic and Tails along with their friends leaped through their time window

Modern Lil : good luck in 2o17

Modern Sonic : thanks

the rugrats and their moms and dads walked through the time window carrying all of their kids in their arms The Rugrats All Grown up and their parents waved at them Classic Tommy and the other babies along with Angelica and Susie waved right back at them . they returned to the house hiding in different places in the lving room when Lulu and Lou entered the house they turned on the light .

All : Happy 2oth Anniversary

Grandpa Lou : thanks Scout

Tommy : no problem Grandpa

Boris : come let's celebrate

everybody celebrated Lulu and Grandpa lou's Anniversary the timeline was fixed for sonic and the rugrats gang the scene shifts to the end credits and the medley starts to play the level from green hill from sonic the hedgehog was first Chemical Plant from Sonic The Hedgehog 2 was second after Chemical Plant was third then Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles them was playing Sky Sanctaury theme was playing then Emerald Coast from Sonic adventure after Emerald Coast it was Speed Highway, City Escape From Sonic Aadventure 2 was shown and Radical Highway ( Shadow's Level ) and Seaside Hill From Sonic Heroes , Water Palace from Sonic Rush , Crisis City from Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) Rooftop Run From Sonic Unelashed , Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors and Planet Wisp beforew the medley ends the Rugrats 10 season plus the All grown Up and Angelica and Susie's Preschool daze was shown and photos of sonic's adventures were shown as a slideshow including the last pic of Classic Sonic , Tails and Modern Sonic and Tails .

Rugrats Gang : Happy Birthday Sonic!

Modern Eggman : are you sure you saw a door out of here ?

Classic Eggman : no you were the one that saw a door out of here

Modern Eggman : well one of us saw the door keep looking

both eggman's were exahusted from searching they were laying on the white world's floor .

Classic Eggman : what time is it ?

Modern Eggman : you already ask that the time here is endless

Classic Eggman : this is one of the worst plans you ever came up with

Modern Eggman : soon to be your plan

Classic Eggman : i'm goinbg to forget this ever happen

Modern Eggman : i heard that

Classic Eggman : we can't win against sonic

Classic Eggman : i'm going to get my teaching degree

Modern Eggman : l like bossing people around

Classic Eggman : oh and by the way

Modern Eggman : what ?

Classic Eggman : what time is it ?

he was about to smack him but the screen fades to white everybody had a happy ending everybody except Eggman .

The End 


End file.
